


Sugary-sweet love

by DemonessKneesocks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, F/M, Orc, Teratophilia, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonessKneesocks/pseuds/DemonessKneesocks
Summary: "How about... asking out the enormous orc who works at the local bakery?"





	Sugary-sweet love

You had a huge crush on the cute orc working at your favorite bakery. Huge in a literal way, they were about 8ft and had muscles that went on for days… in your head, always taunting you, daring you to reach and touch them, maybe an innocent touch, a hug perhaps? Or a kiss?

You two were on friendly terms, not best friends but not strangers either, and every time they handled your order they gave you the biggest knee-trembling smile that melted your heart and probably made you stare more than you should. Who would have though tusks could look so cute. Those smiles would give you diabetes faster than any pastry if something wasn´t done soon.

That was why you were going to ask them out today. And a month ago. And every Tuesday and Friday since, like today. Goddammit you just blacked out at that gorgeous smile and before you knew it you were outside wondering what the hell had happened in the last 5 minutes.

Sitting in the park bench outside the bakery tearing into your purchase in despair after another failed attempt had become a ritual by that point. 

“Excuse me, you forgot your change.”

Sitting up straighter than a board you look behind you to find your towering crush holding out a bill. You barely make eye contact before looking down and blush in embarrassment.

“Oh. Thanks.” You reach to take the money and shudder when your skin accidentally touches theirs. Quickly stuffing the bill in your pocket you face forward once more and mutter another muffled ´thanks´.

Going to take another bite to swallow down the stress you realize there were only crumbs sticking to your shirt left. With a huff you brush them away and wonder what a pretty picture you must paint at that moment, alone and stuffing your face in public park.

“Would you mind if I sat here?”

You almost jump out of your seat at first and then almost jump out again when they take a seat and since the bench was regular sized, press up against your side.

“No, it´s alright. I´m leaving anyway.”

“You don´t have to.”

They were inviting you to stay. Maybe talk to them, perhaps out of pity more than anything.

“It´s fine. I have a thing anyway.” Streaming the next season of your current favorite show more like it.

“Would that thing be dinner with me?” They smiled at you. Not the usual one, but a special one, filled with joy and love, pure and unaltered love… for you. “When someone comes in like clockwork and blush to put a tomato to shame when you talk to them it´s obvious what´s going on. I have to admit to taking a liking to you too.” They put a hand around your shoulders. A big, strong non-human colored hand coupled with that tusked smile were too much for your poor heart.

“YES!” The time finally comes and you get to experience how it feels to hug those bulging muscles. They were as strong as they looked and oh how warm they felt.

When you feel them gently prying you off their frame you realize where you were and look away in embarrassment.

…Oh right, you two were not alone… yet.


End file.
